Will of the heart
by Halibel Espada 3
Summary: When Mephisto finds his brother, Amaimon seriously wounded, he becomes deeply concerned and takes him in. But after a few weeks he has a strange feeling for his brother and thinks he might be falling in love with him. But he doesn't know what Amaimon would say or do, all he can do is hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Found**

**A\N:Alrighty, this is my first Blue Exorcist fanfic and I hope you enjoy T for incest and yaoi between Amaimon and Mephisto. And there will probably be fluff.**

**Chapter 1:Found**

* * *

Mephisto Pheles was walking down the halls of True Cross Academy, humming to himself. He reached his office and walked inside, he leaned against the door and sighed in relief. His work day was finally over and all he had to do was get his top hat.

Mephisto walked over to a shelf and grabbed his hat from the top, he dusted it off and put it on his head. After putting it on he exited the room and started heading outside the Academy. But as he was walking he smelt demon blood and became very suspicious. He followed the scent trails and started seeing blood on the floor and some one the wall. His brow raised as he continued his search for the source of the blood.

Mephisto finally saw a booted foot and it was shaking. He moved closer and his eyes widened. His brother Amaimon Pheles was on the floor with severe cuts and was covered in blood. Mephisto quickly rushed to his brother and noticed he was still awake.

"Amaimon, what happened!?" Mephisto asked, deeply concerened for his brother.

"I...I was walking t...through the h...halls and some s...students attacked m...me" Amaimon managed to say.

"Who where they!?" Mephisto asked

"I...I don't remember" Amaimon said and he began feeling faint, like he was going to pass out and he did just that. Mephisto noticed and quickly checked for a pulse, he found one but it wasn't very stronge.

Mephisto picked his brother up and began walking to his office. Amaimon was visibly shaking.

Mephisto made a note to find the students that injured Amaimon and either kill them or put them in custody.

* * *

**A\N:That's the end of this chapter. Yes I know it was short put it's just an intro to the rest. The other chapter's will be way longer. Anyway review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Worry**

**A\N:Time for another chapter! Hope ya enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:Worry**

* * *

While Mephisto was walking, he felt something sharp clawing at the back of his pants. He stopped and looked down. What he saw was Amaimon's pet demon, Behemoth.

"You must also be worried about Amaimon" Mephisto said gently Behemoth looked up at him and made a growling sound that sounded like a 'yes'.

"Alright then, come on" Mephisto said. He turned around and continued walking.

Amaimon began feeling hot in Mephisto's arm, which added to the worry that was already in Mephisto.

While walking, he came across the son of Satan himself, Rin Okumura and his brother Yukio Okumura. Yukio was the first to notice them.

"Sir Pheles, who is that man in your arms and why do you have a demon behind you?" Yukio asked approaching the man.

"The man in my arms is my brother, Amaimon Pheles and the demon behind me is his pet, Behemoth. I found Amaimon severely wounded in another part of the school." Mephisto answered.

Rin joined them, he looked at Amaimon and back at Mephisto.

"Mephy, who's this dude in your arms?" Rin asked

Mephisto tick marked and would have knocked him out cold, if it weren't for Amaimon.

"Ever call me that again and I will grind sandpaper over your eyes!" Mephisto threatened.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! Anyway who is this?" Rin asked.

"It's my brother, Amaimon, he was severely wounded and I'm bringing him to my office" Mephisto said.

"Oooooh, I see" Rin said and looked at Amaimon with curiosity.

"Anything we can do to help?" Yukio asked.

Mephisto thought for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, I think I could use your help, we must hurry. He's lost to much blood" Mephisto said and began walking again with the twins following.

They arrived at Mephisto's office, Yukio opened the door since Mephisto's arms where full.

Mephisto walked it and told Rin to push everything off his desk and Rin did so. Mephisto then placed Amaimon on his desk.

"Sir Pheles, wouldn't you think it would be better to bring him to the medical wing, we odvisly don't have the supplies to treat his wounds" Yukio said, standing beside Mephisto.

Mephisto nodded. "Yes, but if we go directly to the medical wing he might not make it. We need to dress his wounds, just to stop the bleeding temperarily. The medics can take care of the rest" Mephisto answered.

Yukio nodded and went to a cabnit nearby. He pulled out white bandages and cream. He brought them to Mephisto who gladly accepted them.

Mephisto took Amaimon's coat and shirt off, he did so, so he could treat the wounds properly. Mephisto then put the cream over his wounds to keep them clean for a while and wrapped the top of Amaimon's torso in the bandages.

Meanwhile Rin was puking into a garbage can. "Ugh, that's so nasty!" Rin said once he finished vomiting.

Yukio came up from behind and wacked him on the head.

"Hey! What was that for, four eyes?!" Rin asked rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not that nasty, you've seen worse, and by worse I mean the demon's we've fought" Yukio said pushing his glasses up.

Mephisto then approached the two with Amaimon in his arms. "We need to get to the medical wing, now!" Mephisto said and rushed out of the room with the two following.

* * *

**A\N:Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yukio really needs to teach Rin a lesson! Review!**


End file.
